Little Wonders Educational Facility
The Little Wonders Educational Facilities are a series of buildings who serve as the main facilities for Little Sister creation and training. Once Fontaine Futuristics was taken over by Andrew Ryan and its headquarters was shut down, Ryan took control of Little Wonders and the maintenance of the child ADAM factories. History After setting up the Little Sister's Orphanages, Frank Fontaine would have his scientists take the parentless children to the Little Wonders Educational Facility. The friendly-looking foundation lulled the Public into a false sense of the children's security and safety. Once inside, the children were surgically implanted with the Sea Slug so that they would produce large amounts of ADAM for Fontaine. When Andrew Ryan took down Frank Fontaine, he nationalized the mobster's business assets and took control of the Little Wonders facility. Though he originally shut down the orphanages, Ryan saw the necessity for the ADAM-production process, and eventually chose to employ the girls as a marketing device. Ryan rebranded the Little Wonders Educational Facilities as a finishing school for young girls. Here the Slug-implanted children were maintained and supervised, and wore face paint in order to hide their identities from their parents and the public. Eventually, when Gatherers were to be used to recover additional ADAM, the children were subjected to an extensive battery of mental conditioning to convert them into being effective Gatherers. ''BioShock'' Jack must journey to a Little Wonders Education Facility in Point Prometheus to locate the pheromones he needs to convince the girls he is one of their Protectors. The two-story facility is located just off the Main Hall, connected via a glass tunnel. The upper-level entrance is under the watchful eye of a Security Camera which will spot Jack the moment the doors open. The entrance on the lower floor is even less advisable. The set of doors leading from the Decontamination Chamber have broken, leaving Jack pinned down by the pair of Machine Gun Turrets set up in the Security Monitoring Room. Lower Hallway Because of the serious nature of the conversion process, security was tight in Little Wonders. In addition to the turrets, the Security Monitoring Room also has several rounds of Electric Buck, a Shotgun, and a Bot Shutdown Panel. Even in Rapture's chaos, the facility was still tightly guarded. A Thuggish Splicer patrols the lower floor, while a Wintry Houdini Splicer walks the upper catwalks. Many of the educational posters in this area are simply painted over versions of Fontaine Futuristics posters, a sign of the hasty conversion. Looking closely at the surface of the posters under good lighting will show the raised letters of the words "Fontaine Futuristics." A Health Station and a Circus of Values Vending Machine are on the lower level. Little Sister Rooms The central part of the bottom level contains six cells made up to look like little girls' rooms. Each cell has a heavy reinforced door that can only be opened with a mechanized switch, several of which are inoperable. Each door has a small slot at the bottom for sliding food in to the occupant, and each cell is labeled with a number to help the scientists keep track of their subjects. The inside of each cell is decorated in pink and contains a bed and toys to keep the Little Sisters occupied. There are also posters placed to remind the Little Sisters what their job is, showing pictures of "angels" (corpses), the Little Sister Vents, and themselves walking hand in hand with their Big Daddy protectors. Many of the rooms also feature drawings left by the little girls revealing the sad lives the children lived. These sketches subjects include dead dogs, doodles of "Mr. Bubbles," and two tombstones labeled "Mommy" and "Daddy," with teddy bears placed underneath. One room even contains the body of an unfortunate Splicer with numerous ADAM extraction needles sticking out of him, suggesting that this Splicer was killed by the Little Sisters carrying out their job too well. In room number five, a wintry Houdini Splicer examines a Pheromone Sample by a teddy bear. Another one can be found on the table in room number seven. Conditioning Room The seventh room on the bottom level served as a conditioning chamber. In addition to the education posters, there is a Skinner Box-style training machine. This was designed to decrease the little girl's longing for their mothers, and recondition them to feel trust toward their Big Daddy protectors. This simple machine featured two video screens, one showing the silhouette of a woman, and the other showing the silhouette of a Big Daddy. Pressing the button under the woman gives a mild electric shock, while pressing the button under the Big Daddy causes a bag of chips to fall from the dispenser. Observation Deck On the second level above the cells is a walkway with desks and filing cabinets used by the caretakers and scientists researching the Little Sisters. The scientists could look down over the open top of every cell room to monitor each Little Sister. A Pheromone Sample can be found on one of the desks near the stairs. Further along is Brigid Tenenbaum's Audio Diary Why Just Girls?. A Leadhead Splicer is playing dead nearby. A fourth Sample is on the desk on the opposite side of the floor. Autopsy A final room, farthest from the entrance, was the facility where the little girls were operated on to implant the Sea Slugs in their bellies and turn them into Little Sisters. Yi Suchong was the primary surgeon in these procedures. This room also contains a storage area with many Little Sister dresses laying in a pile. Here Jack sees the ghost of a Little Sister who begs "Papa Suchong" not to put her on the operating table. When a girl outlived her usefulness, she was finished off in here. The room contains a Gene Bank and is monitored by another Security Camera. The last of the Pheromone Samples is located in the back by a container of Safecracker 2. Picking up the Gene Tonic will trigger multiple Splicers to run into the room. New Discoveries New Plasmids and Gene Tonics (Found) *Safecracker 2 Audio Diary #Brigid Tenenbaum - Why Just Girls? - On a desk on the Observation Deck. Golden Film Reels (BioShock: The Collection Only) #On a bed in one of the Little Sister's rooms. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 1'' Set in pre-fall Rapture, a Little Wonders Facility is seen on Market Street. Booker DeWitt can approach the entrance of the facility, but will be denied access by a man guarding the doors. In front of the building, a group of soon-to-be Little Sisters can be seen being trained by a female handler. The girls appear in their iconic pinafore dresses, and appear to be in a sort of trance (likely due to Suchong's mental conditioning). Elizabeth, seemingly shocked at the sight of the girls, questions their purpose. Above the school of Little Sisters, scientists can be seen observing the young girls from the second level window. A song can be heard playing near the facility, titled "We Are Free," sung by a chorus of young girls and a woman who is referred to as "Mama Tenenbaum" (though it is not Brigid Tenenbaum herself) propagandizing the need for little girls to be independent and self-reliant, following Andrew Ryan's idealism, and to ease the mind of citizens that little girls taken from their families were really just another example of living the Objectivist's Dream. In the song, Andrew Ryan and Yi Suchong are endearingly referred to as "Papa Ryan" and "Uncle Suchong." Gallery Concept Art Gatherer Research Facility Concept.jpg|''Early concept art for a Little Sister Room and the observation area around it by, Mauricio Tejerina.'' bio littlewonders02.jpg|''Concept Art of Little Wonders Facility by Thomas Pringle.'' bio littlewonders01.jpg|''Another Little Wonders concept art by Pringle.'' Educational Posters and Models Angel.png|''Poster of an "Angel." Note the "Fontaine Futuristics" imprint in the center.'' All good girls gather.png|"All good girls gather." Big daddy and little sister.png|"Always stay close to a friend." Hidey hole.png|"Hidey hole." Screen Silhouette Daddy.png|''The Big Daddy silhouette seen on a screen in the Conditioning Room.'' Screen Silhouette Mommy.png|''The mother silhouette seen on a screen in the Conditioning Room.'' Screen Gatherer Room.png|''Surveillance shot of the Little Sisters' room, seen on monitors on the Observation Deck.'' Emancipated Children poster.png|''An advertisement for the facility, as seen in'' Burial at Sea. In-Game Images Pheromonesample.jpg|''A sample of the pheromones used to attract Little Sisters.'' Point Prom-Wonders-04.jpg|''Gone but not forgotten.'' Point Prom-Wonders-05.jpg|''Rest in peace.'' Little sister dresses.png|''A pile of Little Sister dresses in the surgery area.'' Point Prom-Wonders-03.png|''A view from the outside.'' Behind the Scenes *Patti Page's "How Much is that Doggie in the Window" song can be heard playing in the Point Prometheus facility. *The sun variant of the Little Wonders Educational Facility sign consists of two of the male sun dancer's mask from Cohen's clipping into the sign. *The Little Wonders Educational Facility advertisement in Burial at Sea - Episode 1 was designed by Kat Berkley, who used a 1940's advertisement for the Works Progress Administration of Little Miss Muffet as inspiration for the poster.Kat Berkley's ArtStation Profile (Archived): "Daycare sign I designed for an education center within the city of Rapture for the Infinite DLC. I based the image off of American WPA-era signage." - Kat Nicole Berkley Little Miss Muffet 1940 poster.jpg LittleWondersAdBaSE1.jpg|''Early version of the poster with "Center" instead of "Facility"'' References de:Little Wonders Educational Facility es:Centro de educación Little Wonders Category:Point Prometheus Category:Market Street Category:Rapture Businesses